PLL - The forgotten liar
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Daya Komaad is now 28 years old and she live in Washington DC, but once she used to live in Rosewood.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very sweet ****JemilyPLL78-01**

* * *

**PLL - The forgotten liar**

**Daya Komaad is now 28 years old and she live in Washington DC, but once she used to live in Rosewood.**

Back when she was 9 years old, Daya and her mom Celeste moved to DC since Celeste got a job there.

In Rosewood, Daya was friends with 5 other girls. They were none other than Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings.

Had she been allowed to stay in Rosewood, it is very likely that Daya had eventually become the sixth so-called Pretty Little Liar, but since she moved away, that never happened.

Even so, Daya did keep updated about the events of her old hometown so she know about what her former best buddies went through, including the fact that they were being under the curse of A.

On this day, Daya is back in Rosewood for the first time since she was 9.

She is sure that no one in the town will recognize her because she look so different now.

As a 9 year old, Daya was cute, adorable and kinda shy, but now she's a beautiful, confident and sexy woman with a handsome good boyfriend, an amazing job and the life she's always wanted.

"Cute that some stuff remain the same." says Daya as she walk up to the Grille and sees that the menu includes "Sunday special - La France collection" just like she remember from when she was a kid.

Daya remember so well that this particular dish was already around during her childhood.

The Grille's owner is no longer Marie DeVaule as it was before Daya moved, but the restaurant itself look pretty much the same despite the fact that Nicole Robertson is now the one who own the place.

"I should have some lunch." says Daya as she enter the Grille.

She get happy when she sees Hanna Marin.

"Awww. So sweet to see you after all these years." says Daya as she walk over to the table where Hanna sit and eat some sushi.

"Uh...do I know you?" says Hanna confused.

"Yeah. I'm Daya Komaad." says Daya.

"Daya? OMG, sorry...didn't know it was you." says Hanna.

"I've grown up and clearly so have you. Nice D-cup boobs you have, Han." says Daya.

"Thanks. My man Caleb like them a lot." says Hanna.

"You have a man? Cool." says Daya as she take a seat.

"I do. His name's Caleb and he is awesome." says Hanna.

"Are you happy?" says Daya.

"Very happy. My life's really sweet now. I don't have big damn problems anymore so it's really good for me. The Hanna-Boo feel all cute." says Hanna.

"Okay. So sweet, Hanna." says Daya.

"Hi, Han...and Daya?" says Emily Fields as she show up.

"Yes, it's me. And you're Emily Fields, right?" says Daya.

"Yeah, I am Emily." says Emily. "Never though we'd see you again."

"Stanford swim-team, huh? I knew you'd become an amazing swimmer, Em." says Daya when she notice the Stanford swim-team captain jacket that Emily wear.

"Indeed. I was captain of the Stanford team and these days I guest-teach the current team sometimes." says Emily.

"Awesome." says Daya.

"What do you do?" says Emily.

"I have my own guitar store in DC." says Daya.

"That's really cool." says Hanna.

"Do you play guitar?" says Emily.

"Oh, no!" says Daya with a sweet laugh. "Me can't even play a simple chord to save my life, but I know how to build and repair guitars."

"Alright." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Yeah." says Daya.

"Aria plays guitar." says Hanna.

"Nice. Does she, Alison and Spencer still live here in Rosewood...?" says Daya.

"Aria and Spencer does. Alison lives in LA now." says Emily.

"Is she okay?" says Daya.

"Yeah, she works as a fashion designer and is dating a man named Lorenzo Calderon." says Emily.

"Too bad Ali isn't here. I wanted to meet her again." says Daya.

"Go to LA and ask around and you'll find her so easy. People know about her a lot." says Hanna.

"Maybe I'll do so." says Daya.

"She would probably be happy to see you." says Hanna.

"Here, Miss Fields. Your regular order." says a waitress as she place a large luxury fish-pizza in front of Emily. The waitress then turns to Daya and says "What can I get you?"

"Pasta and chicken, please." says Daya.

"Good choice." says the waitress and then walk away.

"Some stuff never change." says Emily as she giggle a bit, since Daya still order the same food as when they were little.

"It's totally yummy so why give up on an awesome concept, Em?" says Daya.

"Yeah. I always eat the same here as well so I get it." says Emily.

"Very sweet." says Daya with a cutie smile.

"Hi, Em." says Paige McCullers as she show up.

Paige gives Emily a kiss.

This is a huge surprise to Daya.

"Emily...who is this and are you...?" says Daya confused.

"Daya, this is Paige. Paige, this is Daya. And yes, I am a lesbian." says Emily.

"So this is Daya aka the forgotten liar?" says Paige.

"Yeah, the girl who moved away when I was a kid." says Emily.

"The forgotten liar?" says Daya.

"Exactly. That's what you're known as in Rosewood since me, Hanna, Aria, Alison and Spencer are known as the Liars." says Emily.

"Okay." says Daya.

"Trust me, we're not proud of being known by that, but we are. Even now quite a few years after all we went through has ended." says Emily.

"I understand." says Daya.

Spencer Hastings show up.

"Daya? I never believed we'd ever see you in Rosewood again." says Spencer.

"Are you Spencer Hastings?" says Daya.

"I am and you're Daya, right?" says Spencer.

"Yes." says Daya.

"Good to see you. It's been so long." says Spencer.

"Sorry, but mom found a job in DC and as I got older I got so busy." says Daya.

"I can understand that. I'm a busy woman as well. I work long days and still try to have time for my husband, my daughter and my friends." says Spencer.

"Look up the term 'overachiever' in a book and you'll find a photo of Spencer." says Hanna.

"Oh, man! Thanks, Han." says Spencer with her typical sarcasm.

"Anytime." says Hanna, all cutie cute.

"Holy shit..." mumbles Spencer.

"I've missed y'all so much." says Daya.

"Thanks." says Emily, Hanna and Spencer.

"Mrs Hastings, your food." says a waitress as she place luxury food in front of Spencer.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

Almost everyone in Rosewood refer to Spencer as Mrs Hastings even though she's technically Mrs Cavanaugh, having been married to Toby for nearly 4 years now.

Spencer is a local politician, being the youngest person to ever hold a seat on the Rosewood Town Council, a position she's held for 2 years or so.

During her time on the council so far, Spencer's done a lot of good for the town of Rosewood.

"What does Aria do for a living?" says Daya.

"She took over her father's job at Hollis a couple years ago and she's also written a few novels." says Spencer.

The next day while at the mall, Daya sees Aria.

Daya walk up to Aria and says "Hi, Aria Montgomery."

"Hi. I've not been Montgomery for 5 years. I'm Aria Fitz now. Who are...oh my gosh! Daya?" says Aria.

"Yes, it's me, Aria. Fitz huh? I assume you're married." says Daya.

"I am married. That's my husband and my daughter over there." says Aria as she gesture towards Ezra and little Belle over in the toy section, looking for a new plushie for Belle.

"Okay. So nice to see you again." says Daya.

"Thanks. It's good to see you as well." says Aria.

"Awesome. I heard you're a professor at Hollis now." says Daya.

"Indeed. Who told ya?" says Aria.

"Spencer did. Yesterday at the Grille." says Daya.

"Nice." says Aria. "Do you plan to move back here?"

"Probably not. I have a great job and an awesome boyfriend in DC." says Daya.

"I'm glad ya have a very good life. Like I said, that's my husband Ezra Fitz and our lil' cute Belle. She turned 6 a few days ago." says Aria.

"Your daughter's cute. She remind me of you when we were kids." says Daya.

"She may look like me, but she has her father's personality." says Aria.

"Okay." says Daya.

"And she's picked up some stuff from Spencer as well, havin' become a very smart kid for her age." says Aria.

"I assume she thinks of Hanna, Em, Spencer and Ali as her aunts." says Daya.

"That's indeed true. Belle does very much see them as her aunts in every way." says Aria.

"Awesome." says Daya.

"Oh...I'm late for a meeting. Stop by the house tonight and have dinner with us. See ya." says Aria as she notice what time it is.

Aria quickly write down her home address on a piece of paper and gives it to Daya.

"Okay. See you, Aria." says Daya.

Aria run over to Ezra and Belle.

Daya walk over to the perfume and make up section where she find the lipstick she was looking for.

She also buy some tropical perfume.

6 hours later, Daya arrive at Aria and Ezra's house.

"Welcome, Daya." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Daya.

"Daya, this is my husband Ezra and my daughter Belle." says Aria. "Ezra, Belle, this is my friend Daya."

"Hi, sweet to meet you." says Daya.

"Ladies, dinner's ready." says Ezra.

"Yay!" says a happy Belle, who enjoy her father's cooking and has done so since she was born.

Ezra has cooked pasta, fish and tomato sauce.

Everyone takes a seat around the ebony table and starts to eat.

"Aria told me that you used to live here in Rosewood when you were a child." says Ezra.

"That's true, but mom and I moved to DC when mom got a job there." says Daya. "I didn't wanna move. For nearly a year after the move, I would cry over not being in Rosewood anymore. Eventually I learned to love DC though and I still do, but nothing is like Rosewood."

"I understand. Despite all that's happened here, Rosewood will be my only true hometown for all eternity." says Aria. "Unless we count my college years, I've never truly lived anywhere else aside from in this town."

"Babe, we all love Rosewood, no matter what." says Ezra and then gives Aria a kiss.

"Gotta say that it's nice that Rosewood still feel right for me. Earlier I walked in the park and it still felt like it did when we were kids." says Daya.

"Me is kid." says a happy Belle.

"Yes, ya are, girl." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"Yay!" says Belle, still so happy and cutie cute.

Aria, Ezra, Belle and Daya eat in sweet silence.

"Okay, who has room for mango cake?" says Ezra with a smile, since he already know one person who always does. That person is Belle, who has somehow recieved Alison DiLaurentis's love of mango-flavored stuff.

"Me!" says an excited Belle.

Aria and Daya nord and smile as a sign that they want cake as well.

Ezra goes to the kitchen and return with a large mango cake.

"I hope it's going to taste good." says Ezra as he give everyone in the room a piece of mango cake.

Belle starts to eat as soon as she get her piece.

"Interesting. Your daughter love mango, even though, if my memory's correct, mango was Alison's favorite fruit." says Daya.

"Your memory is 100 % correct, Daya. We've no idea why Belle love mango so much." says Aria.

"Aunt Ali has taught me that mango's awesome." says Belle, revealing why she like mango.

"That's something I should've figured out." says Aria. "Seems like Ali has influenced my daughter. I guess that's what happens when ya end up giving a woman like Alison the task to babysit."

"What's Alison like these days?" says Daya.

"Very sweet and mature, actually. She's left her bitchy attitude behind in the past and become an amazing talented fashion designer and a good mom as well. She has a little daughter named Jennie-Kate that look like a lil' copy of Alison herself in so many ways." says Aria.

"Okay." says Daya.

"Ya should pay her a visit in LA. If I understand things properly she's in what she refer to as off-season now, having already finished the new summer designs so this month would be a good time to go see her." says Aria.

"I think I'll visit her." says Daya.

"Nice." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Daya.

4 days later, Daya arrive in LA.

She ask around a bit and finds out that Alison work at La Amore, a fashion company that makes romantic high-end clothing and erotic luxury lingerie.

At the La Amore headquarters, Daya walk up to the front desk and says "May I see Miss Alison DiLaurentis?"

"Madame DiLaurentis is not taking visitors now." says the girl at the front desk.

"She'll have time for me. I'm a friend. Tell her that Daya Komaad wanna meet her." says Daya.

The front desk girl push a button on an intercom and says "Madame DiLurentis, excuse me. This woman by the name of Daya Komaad wish to see you."

"Are ya sure she's saying she is Daya Komaad...?" says Alison via the intercom.

"Yes, madame." says the front desk girl.

"That's wonderful, Mindy. Send her up to me now." says Alison.

"Okay." says the front desk girl, apparently named Mindy. "Madame DiLaurentis is waiting for ye. Fifth floor, room 69 A."

"Thanks." says Daya.

Daya step into an elevator and push the button for the 5th floor.

Once on the 5th floor, Daya gently knock on the door to room 69 A.

Alison opens and says "Daya? Oh my gosh! Ya look so different...in the best way, of course C'mon in, have a seat."

"Yeah, it's me. Hi, Alison." says Daya as she enter the room and plop down on the white leather couch.

"Hi, Daya. So awesome to see you again after so many years. Last time, we were all little kids." says Alison.

"True and now we're adults." says Daya.

Daya look around the room which is a white modern office. On the walls are photos of some of the best outfits that Alison has designed.

"I'm the vice chief designer here." says Alison. "My boyfriend Lorenzo Calderon is a senior detective for LAPD."

"Awesome." says Daya.

"Want a glass of wine?" says Alison.

"Sure, Ali." says Daya.

Alison pour a glass of french wine for Daya and one for herself too.

"Where do you live these days?" says Alison.

"In Washington DC." says Daya.

"Okay, that's very nice." says Alison.

"Yeah and I have a cool boyfriend named Damun Brooks." says Daya.

"Lookin' for a job, sweetie? I could offer you a position." says Alison.

"Thanks, but I already have a job and I know nothing about fashion design." says Daya.

"Alright, girl." says Alison.

"Sweet." says Daya.

"You're a friend so I can give ya a free thing. Here." says Alison as she give Daya an erotic luxury lingerie set consisting of a black leather bra and matching G-string panties in a nice white box.

"Thanks." says Daya.

"No problem." says Alison.

"I assume you're the designer of this lingerie set." says Daya.

"I very much am, Daya. It's from the new summer collection that's not been released. Ya can't even buy it in stores yet so you'll be the first one to get that thing." says Alison.

"Okay." says Daya.

"Yeah, sweetie." says Alison.

"If you need a custom-made guitar, I can get you one. I have my own guitar store in DC." says Daya.

"That's cool. I unfortunately do not play guitar, but Aria does." says Alison.

"So I've been told, yeah." says Daya.

"I'm sure she'd be interested in buying an awesome guitar." says Alison.

"I'll ask her." says Daya.

"Nice." says Alison.

2 days later in Rosewood.

"Aria, this is for you." says Daya as she give Aria a new Gibson custom goldtop ES 355 guitar.

"Thanks, but I already have a guitar." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"I know, but it's a gift as a sign of friendship." says Daya with a sweet smile of her own.

"Okay, nice. Thank ya, Daya." says Aria.

"Yay." says a happy Daya.

"Sweet." says Aria.

Aria plug the new guitar into her vintage Marshall amp and play a short nice song.

Daya thinks that Aria is amazing at playing guitar.

"Amazing." says Daya with a cute smile.

"Thanks. I'm glad ya like it." says Aria.

"You're super-talented." says Daya.

"Cool." says Aria.

Aria is happy that Daya thinks she is very good at playing guitar.

The next day.

"Hanna, you have a nice house." says Daya as she walk into Hanna and Caleb's living room.

"Hi, you must be Daya." says Caleb as he enter from the other side of the room.

"Yeah and you're Hanna's husband, right?" says Daya.

"I am. My name's Caleb." says Caleb.

"Okay." says Daya.

"Mommy, where's my plushie bunny?" says a cute blonde little girl as she run down from the second floor.

"It's in your daddy's office." says Hanna. "I saw it there earlier while cleaning."

"And who's this little adorable girlie?" says Daya.

"This is my daughter Clarissa May Rivers." says Hanna.

"Hi, new lady." says Clarissa.

"Hi, girl. I'm Daya, a friend of your mom." says Daya.

"You seem sweet." says Clarissa.

"Thanks." says Daya.

Clarissa goes back upstairs to look for her beloved plush bunny.

Clarissa is 6 years old.

"She look like you did when we were little." says Daya.

"Yeah. We sometimes call her Hanna Junior." says Hanna.

"That's so cute." says Daya.

"I agree." says Hanna.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
